la otra twilight en equestria
by agustinarokera
Summary: en equestria girls que pasaría si hay una otra twilight y si es malvada que querría hacer puede que quiera gobernar pero las mane de el mundo pony e humano uniran sus fuerzas para detenerla pero ella ara lo necesario para que eso no ocurra lean mi primer fanfic para saber lo que ocurre ,si no quieren leerlo pudran se jeje
1. Chapter 1

La otra twilight en equestria

Este es mi primer fanfic

Capítulo 1

Las mane 5 estaban en la cafetería de las 6 mane había 5 sunset era una mane rainbow pregunto por pinkie cuando aparece gritando

Pinkie pie, chicas vi a twilight en el patio estaba con una Tablet y un detector

Salen corriendo cuando pinkie agarra un sándwich ¡pinkie! Gritan todas perdón grita pinkie

Las mane 6 van corriendo a la puerta y al salir no ven a nadie

Aplle Jack, no hay nadie terroncito de azúcar

Sunset, no hay nadie porque pinkie estaba mintiendo

Pinkie pie, pero…yo la…vi…como no creen

Lo sentimos querida pero si no hay nadie es porque no dice rarity

Vuelven adentro y pinkie se queda sentada a punto de llorar cuando ve otra vez a twilight con anteojos y una bata vuelve adentro y grita

!chicasss¡


	2. Chapter 2

La otra twiligt en equestria

Capítulo 2

Las chicas estaban en el pasillo antes de entrar a clases

pinkie: chicas la vi por favor créanme yo vi a twilight

rainbow :pinkie no vuelvas a hacernos una broma tal ves por qué seas el elemento de la risa no significa que nos hagas bromas

pinkie: tal vez no sea el elemento de la honestidad pero soy honesta haci que cállate y vengan

rainbow*pone cara de me cago*

Todas jajajajajajajajaja te gano

rainbow :no lo hiso

Todas van corriendo a la puerta y ven a twilight

Todas gritan: twiligt,todas van a abrazarla y ella pone cara de disgusto

twilight :1 las conozco ?y …

aplle Jack:terroncito de azúcar somos nosotras

twilight: aja emm 2 como saben ustedes mi nombre ?

pinkie: twiligt somos tus Amigas pinkie, rainbow, apple jack ,fluthershy rarity sunset shimmer

twilight :en discúlpenme pero qreo que me confundieron con otra persona,además yo me voy tengo un experimento que todavía no termine hací que adiós *baja la cabeza y en vos baja susurra* extrañas

Agarra su Tablet que estaba en el suelo y pone la aplicación de detectar magia cuando la prende aparece un mapa donde dice que esta ella y dice la magia está a un metro de usted

*suena la campana *

Sunset: Bueno vamos chicas tenemos que entrar

Todas se ponen a pensar mientras entran

En la Tablet de twilight la magia se está alejando dice el la Tablet

Twilight: que como puede ser posible? *Y mira a las mane cuando están entrando* será que ellas serán la magia se dice a si misma *piensa unos segundos * naaa y se va

Más tarde las mane salen del salón y se van a la cafetería

Rarity: chicas porque creen que twilight nos ignoró diciendo que no nos conoce

Fluthershy: No sé con su vos tímida será que no es twilight si dice que no nos conoce debe ser porque es de nuestro mundo la otra debe estar en su mundo poni

Sunset : tienes razón ! si está en el mundo pony esta debe ser de este mundo bueno que tal si nos vamos a hacer sus amigas tal vez ella también sea parte de los elementos de la armonía si la otra twilight es la magia en el mundo pony ella también sea la de este mundo

Pinkie: pero donde podría estar ahora podría estar en cualquier lado

Apple Jack:pinkie todas sabemos dónde podría estar en la biblioteca

Rainbow: pues sería mejor que vallamos

En la biblioteca

Twilight estaba legendo un libro de dectectar magia cuando algo la interrunpe

Pinkie: hola¡

Twilight: o son ustedes otra ves

pinkie :queremos ser tus amigas

twilight:en discúlpenme pero yo no estoy para hacer amistades

Todas: aaaa bueno

Entra flash

flash:twilight¡

la bibliotecaria :shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

flash: perdón y se sonroja

*flash a braza a twilight y ella se sonroja y al mismo tiempo se enoja*

Twilight: que te pasa yo no te conozco y además me abrazas yo me voy pero primero voy a rentar el libro de detectar magia y me largo de aquí

Flash: espera no te vayas por favor* le agarra la mano*

Twilight: ooooooo …aaaaaaaaaaamm .bueno y se sonroja reacciono rápido y dijo yo me voy no voy a estar aquí ruborizándome a cada rato*se va*

*Flash se pone triste* esa no es la twilight que conozco

Apple Jack: es porque no es de este mundo

Flash: a que te refieres

Continuara

Jajajaja te metiste en problemas applejack XD


	3. Chapter 3

La otra twiligt en equestria

Capítulo 3

Flash: a que te refieres

Apple jack: En bueno lo que pasa… espérame un segundo chicas se lo digo

Pinkie: pues sí, si no va saber nunca se dará cuenta:)

Apple Jack: bueno lo que pasa twilight es de otro mundo llamado equestria donde ella es una princesa poni y ella la otra twilight que se fue recién es de este mundo el humano y el portal es de la estatua del caballo de ahí ella sale, cuando la llamamos con un libro que tiene sunset ella viene para ayudarnos y eso es todo por ahora

Flash : :o ahmmmmmmm ósea que ella no me conoce por que ella es de este mundo y la que si me conoce es un pony

Todas: sip

Sunset: no hay tiempo para esto hay que llamar a twilight para decirle que la otra twilight estaba leyendo el libro de dectetar magia

Rainbow: hay si cierto bueno vamos rápido antes de otra cosa mala pase

*Las mane y flash van corriendo al casillero de * sunset shimmer*

* sunset shimmer* escribe

Querida princesa twilight

Hoy en canterlot vimos a la otra tú lo importante de

Esto es porque estaba leyendo un libro de detectar magia

Seguro que está tratando de detectar nuestra magia de la

Amistad puede que quiera usarla para propósitos malvados

Tú amiga sunset shimmer

Sunset: ya está por mientras esperamos podemos tratar de hacernos sus amigas tal vez la convenzamos de no usar nuestra magia

Pinkie :eso suena bien vallamos

Apple Jack: un momento niña *le agarra la mano*no debemos hacer como tú lo hiciste vamos a hacerlo suave para no molestarla

Rarity: Buena idea Apple Jack bueno vamos a buscarla puede que esté en el patio buscando nuestra magia

Cuando la encuentran…

Twilight: que quieren pinkie y…?

Flash: * : (* soy flash

Apple jack: hola terroncito de azúcar queremos conocerte bien y queremos preguntarte ¿quieres ser nuestra amiga?

Twilight bueno lo que pasa yo no soy de muchas amistades

Flutheershy : oooo a bueno

Todas :bueno

Todas se van y cuando se van su Tablet dice que ella siempre esta en frente de la magia

Twilight* las mira mientras se van* y dice esperen quiero ser su amiga

Las mane :D

Twilight en su mente así podre averiguar si son la magia que busco

En equestria twilight poni en su castillo

El libro encima del espejo empieza a brillar y vibrar

Twilight pony lo agarra con su magia cuando termina de leer

Las manes pony les preguntan :que pasa twili?

Twilight pony :Debo ir a canterlot ellas dicen que esta la otra yo la humana

Las mane pony: bueno que tengas buen viaje

Twilight pony :Gracias chicas, spike hora de irnos a canterlot

Spike :ya voy

pasan al otro mundo

continuara

para los que no sepan voy a escribir todos los domingos o feriados


	4. Chapter 4

La otra twiligt en equestria

Capítulo 4

En equestria todos alrededor de la twilight humana

Rainbow: y bien twilight ya que quieres ser nuestra amiga dinos porque estas con tu Tablet sin vernos a nosotras y a flash

Twilight: o aaaa es porque…

Sunset: perdón por interrumpir pero debo hablar con ellas un rato

Twilight: claro *pensamiento fiuu me salve*

Sunset : chicas recuerdan que viene twilight pony

Todas:*menos sunset* hay si nos olvidamos

Todas: ammmm los sentimos twilight tenemos que irnos

Twilight: bueno chicas chau *pensamiento hora de saber lo que quiero*adiós flash ya me voy

Las chicas van a la puerta y la twilight humana las sigue al llegar twilight pony sale de la estatua del caballo twilight humana al verla queda impresionada

Escuchen digo lean bien desde aquí ira así Pony :p humana :h por ejemplo rainbow p raimbow h sigo

Twilight p: volvi

Manes! Twilight!

Apple: la twiliht humana ya se hiso nuestro amiga pero actúa raro

Twilight: según lo que me dijo sunset que estaba detectando magia debe de detectar nuestra magia la magia de la amistad así que sería mejor que no me vea

Pinkie : pero ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso? Por qué ya nos vio y *apunta a la puerta*

Twilight h está en la puerta y *rápida mente se esconde * van a la puerta twilight h ve a twilight p y ella se enoja twilight h: quien rayos es ella …

continuara

Perdón si es muy corto pero estuve muy ocupada todo el dia


	5. Chapter 5

La otra twiligt en equestria

Capítulo 5

Perdón por no subir la semana pasada me fui a pasear a un lugar de aprendizaje todo el dia y no pude escribir bueno empiezo

Twilihgt h:Y bien quien …

Flash: mi sueño se hace realidad dos twilighs Y abraza a la twilight pony casi cerca de darle un beso los dos rápida mente se sonrojan

Twilight h : en su mente ,ehmmmm idea

Thilight h: En bueno chicas quieren… *suena la campana*

Todas: bueno nos vamos*y thilight las sigue*

Flash: bueno adiós thilight

Twiligh:adiós flashi

Flash: o´u´o se sonroja de la felicidad

En la clase de flash un avioncito de papel cae en su pupitre y dice:

Querido flash te espero a la salida de la escuela después de clase

Firma thiligh

en la cafetería twilight come manzana y una hamburguesa y cae otro avión

twilight te espero a la salida de la escuela mi clase

flash

Después de la las clases de ese día thilight h estaba afuera esperando a flash

Flash: y bien para que me querías twilight

Twilight: para esto… *lo agarra de la camisa y le da un beso en la boca*

Pero atrás de flash aparece otra twiligh la pony al terminar de besarlo, el la ve corriendo adentro de la escuela él va corriendo dejando a la twilight humana

Twlight p:snif snif snif chicas vi a flash besando a la otra yo *llora más fuerte*

Aplle Jack: terroncito de azúcar ya lo olvidaras

Flash: twilight!

Rainbow: Vete flash ahora lo que le hiciste a nuestra amiga es despreciable

Rarity: imperdonable

Pinkie:irritable

Todas: y sobre todo increíblemente horrible!

Flash: pero…ella se veía igual que twilight pony

Twilight p: snif eso significa que no tengo nada de especial

Flash: noooo, no no no no no si es que se veían iguales

Twilight p: tonto no quiero verte nunca más *le da una cachetada*

Se van y atrás de ellas sale corriendo la twilight humana y dice chicas quieren venir con migo a mi casa

Todas: Claro pero puede ir ella y* apuntan a twilight pony*

Twilight: no porque es una farsante

Todas: bueno pero más vale que sea importante y rápido

Pasaron varias horas y no volvieron

twlight pony va a la casa de thilight humana

al llegar twilight humana había atrapado a sus amigas incluyendo a sunset en una jaula

thilight p: suéltalas

twilight h: dime donde está el portal y las libero pero o si no tus amigas las pagan *con un cuchillo en la mano *

pero ella no quería matarlas luego sabrán porque sigo

twilight p : bien esta …

sunset : twilight no lo hagas no lo valemos

pinkie : como que no valemos nos va a matar

Todas : pinkie!

Pinkie: okay no lo valemos

Twilight p: bien está en la estatua del caballo libéralas

Twilight h: bien hazlo tú! Muajaja loser

Twilight p: Chicas saben dónde está la llave

Sunset: si arriba de la jaula lo agarraríamos pero estamos atadas

Agarra la llave y las libera van corriendo al portal cuando llegan

rainbow: bueno creo que aquí nos vamos

twilight bueno nada necesitaríamos la magia de la amistad el doble vamos todas

sunset: bueno creo que yo si me voy

Twilight p : nada de eso vienes tanbien

Sunset

Pasan al mundo pony

Todas las ponys :Twilight

Rarity h: *se mira al espejo * o por mis estrellas que tengo en la cabeza

Rainbow h: oooh yeah tengo devuelta estas nenas y abre sus alas

Aplle Jack h: oye porque pinkie y yo no tenemos nada

Pinkie y aplle kack ponis : bienvenidas a nuestro mundo :(

Twilight pony: no vieron a otra yo no?

Todas las ponis no

Un guardia viene

Guardia: princesa y doble de los elementos mágicos y los verdaderos elementos dice una carta que tienen que ir acanterlot

todas van a estación del tren al llegar a canterlot aparece twilight h: que bueno que llegaron quería decirles que yo capture a celestia y a luna ,que la …

twilight p: monstruo suéltala en este instante a celestia y a luna

thilght h. no me dejaste terminar las dejare ir a todas si me dan los elementos de la harmonia y tus alas farsante

continuara

lo hice largo haci que no se quejen


	6. Chapter 6

La otra twiligt en equestria

Capítulo 6

Twilight h:tic tack tic tack twilight farsanté

Celestia: no mi querida estudiante no lo valemos

Sunset : eso es lo yo dije

Celestia: sunset shimmer cambiaste de opinión

Sunset : si lo hice no sabe cómo la extrañe

Twilight h: ya terminaron su novelita, y bien farsante que vas hacer

Twilight p:*cierra sus ojos refeccionando* no

twilight h: que! Tu maestra y su hermana

twilight p:No seguro harías algo horrible aquí no te lo permitiré ahora chicas!

Twilight pony activa su corona haciendo que se active sus elementos creando otros para las humanas y para sunset con la forma de un sol ,pero la twilight humana usa un hechizo quitándoles los elementos ,sus magias de la amistad y las alas incluyendo la magia de alicornio de twilght ,haciéndolas débiles

Twilight p: como aprendiste a quitarnos todo

Flashback

Twilight humana saliendo del portal pony al no haber nadie las mane se habían ido a comer la twilight fue a buscar a las que dirigen, al llegar las golpea para noquearlas y las ata para que no se movieran cuando despiertan entre las sombras díganme como hago para usar esto y como hago para quitar magia

Celestia .nunca te lo dire

Twilihgt h: a ok saca un cuchillo

Celestia . digo te enseñare lo que pidas

Fin del flashback

Twilight h: aaaammm aprendi Usa sus alas y* práctica a volar* , escuchen princesas las liberare si no dicen nada celestia asciende con la cabeza igual que luna guardias *las liberan y se van volando !n arresten a esas faltantes y a esas traidoras

Guardias si señora twilight dicen los guardiasy las arestan

Al llegar a la mazmorra rainbow umana . cuando tengo a estas bebes no puedo volar

Twilight lo siento pensé que con la magia de la amistad saldriamosde esto

Las 2 aplle Jack s : no es tu culpa caramelo despues saldremos

Continuara

Ya mae quede sin nada sorry


	7. Chapter 7

La otra twiligt en equestria

Capítulo 8

Twilght h: al fin no más imbéciles que me estorben puedo gobernar sin que molesten cuando vean los que se burlaron…

No termino esa frase por que aparece discordia

Discord :twilight porque mataste a tus amigas que no eras la princesa de la amistad *y le muestra el aviso dela muerte de sus amigas *

Twilight h: ammm quien eres tu?

Discord : soy yo discord Tu amigo reformado

Twilight h:aya

Discord:pero que paso ¿

Twilght h: mira no se que pienses pero yo soy la humana de otra dimension

Discor : aaaaaaaaaa ¿Qué¿

Despues de contar la historia

Twilighth; entiendes ahora

Discord: si

Con las mane

Twiligh p: bien lo que vamos a hacer es que las princesas nos de informes cuando este realmente establesida mi otra yo, cuando menos se la espere tomaremos los elementos y…

Rarity p:mi querida estrella de luz es muy bueno ese plan pero nos pueden atrapar y trataran de matarnos

Twilight P: tienes razón … … … ya se que hacer y aparece una lamparita arriba de ella rainbow

Las 2 rainbows se dan la vuelta

Twilightp: la humana

Rainbow humana:si twi

Twilight : puedes volar tan rapido que nadie te pueda ver

Rainbow : que no me conoces

Twoilight:Ve al portal y busca a las dazzling pero antes te dire el plan trataremos que todos los villanos nos ayuden a cambio le daremos su libertad cuando tengamos a los elementos los detendremos ahora ve rainbow

Rainbow vuela tan rápido que no ve salir llega al portal cuando sale cae al piso

Rainbow: auchh ¡!

Bien va a sugar cube corner y alla estabn las dazzling

Rainbow pensamiento: si que fue rápido

Rainbow:Dazzling

Adagio : aa tu que quieres quiero que nos ayuden a cambio iran a equestria y tendrán su libertad

Adagio ,aria,sotana:!si!

Continuara

Perdón si fue corto tengo un aviso especial si les gusta Steven universo le gustara mi idea ise un fanfic llamada guerras pasadas futuras batallas chaito


	8. Chapter 8

La otra twiligt en equestria

El capitulo siete no lo ice así que los voy a resumir twilight humana iba a matar a todas las mane pero twilight hizo un hechizo para hacer hologramas las princesas se las llevó a un callejón y ahí están

Capítulo 9

Rainbow: escuchen dazzlings tienen sus destrozadas gemas?

Dazzling: si

rainbow: bueno vamos a equestria

todas cruzan el portal a las dazzlings se convierten en pony por no tener sus gemas rainbow hapenas sale van volando tan rápido que no se notan volar

rainbow humana toca la puerta del callejón que viven

aria :que buena vivienda, muy linda para ser un callejón

twilight p:contraseña

rainbow h:odio a twilight humana*susurra*

twilight: correcto

le abre la puerta

twilight p:bien dazzlings rainbow les dijo el plan ?

las dazzling si

twilight p:bien fluthershy pony te tendras que disfrazar y buscar a discord y dile la verdad y el plan

fluther p: con su vos timida dice o bueno ya voy a buscarlo y se va

las dazzlings están incomodas así que se quedan calladas fluther se disfraca i ba a la casa de discor

mientras tanto discord mira una foto de fluther con el tomando te

discord: como te voy a extrañarademas yo te ama… atrás aparece fluther

Fluthershy :amm discord

discord se avergüenza se da vuelta lentamente y aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!grito de mujer aleja fantasma

fluther : discord no e muerto twilight pony iso un hechizo para escapar

discord : que necesitas

fluther: nesecito que me ayudes a derrotarla a mi y amis amigas

discord:claro

van con la magia de discord a el callejón

twilight p:bien ya tenemos a las dazzlingz y a discord falta chisalis ytirek supongo que seria mejor que descansemos

continuara


	9. Chapter 9

La otra twilight en equestria

Aviso

Ya estoy por terminar la escuela a si que tendre mas tiempo para mi fics y porfavor lean mi Steven universo de fic que ise


	10. Chapter 10

La otra twiligt en equestria

Capitulo 10

Twilight pony: bueno creo que ya seria mejor que llame a la princesa celestia para que busque a chisalys para que solo nos falte tirek aunque será muy difícil para cacturarlo

Mientras tanto twilight h: estaba en el palacio obiamente sin la corona

estaba tratando de saber como funcionan los elementos

Twilight h :No puede ser que no sepa como usarlos si quiero ser una buena gobernante tengo que aprenderlo ya debo estar cansada es por eso que no puedo pensar seria mejor que valla

al trono a descansar*un guardia entra*

Guardia :su alteza twilight hemossabido que la princesa celestia y luna van a ir a un viaje de unos dia y usted tendrá que gobernar

Twilighth:hecho

El guardia se va

Celestia y luna iban a decirle a la pony twilight que para encontrar a chisalys tendrían que ir a un viaje de unos días por mientras los que estaban alla estuvieran unrato reposando

Twilightp acepto con gusto tomaría ese tiempo para arreglar las gemas de las dazzlings eso tomaría días suficientes rápida mente se puso a trabar

Dazzlings : estas segura de que puedes ¿?

Twilightp:si puedo no hay nada que no pueda resolver

Sunset :quieres ayuda

Twilightp:claro sunset tu aras los estudios mientras yo busco herramientas para arreglar las gemas

Mientras tanto la twilight humana se puso a descansar tranquila mente

Mucho no iba a hacer pues al parecer celestia y luna ya habían hecho todas las labores

Tranquila mente se puso a leer un libro que se trajo de su mundo pagina tras pagina lejendo que se quedo dormida

Ella estaba soñando con su otra ella que las estaba derrotando con celestia luna sus amigas y todos los villanos apena la derroto se había convertido en polvo rápidamente despertó gritando nooo!

Respiraba cortamente y se fue a buscar un vaso de agua sobre saltada se fue un rato a pasear para tranquilizarse ella miraba como la gente caminaba tranquila otros hablando otras riendo otros disfrutando el hermoso dia ella disfrutaba viendo como un grupo de amigas reian ella suelta una lagrima y se dice para sus interiores como me gustaría tener una amiga solo 1 ,1sola

continuara


	11. aviso

La otra twiligt en equestria

Aviso 2

Queridos fanaticos Fanfictioners

les doy el aviso que no escribiré por un tiempo por bloqueo de escritor(a) solo de me un poco de tiempo. Gracias por su compresión y atención. ATTE: AgustinaRokera


End file.
